


make (me) love (you)

by yablochkey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: замкнутая экосистема их комнаты





	make (me) love (you)

Если бы Сунёну пришлось делать слоган на тему дружбы, он бы предложил что-то вроде “дружба — это когда вы просыпаете вместе Самый Главный Экзамен”. Если бы ему пришлось писать эссе, он бы добавил к этому что-нибудь о том, как второпях становится всё равно, кто чью зубную щётку схватил и чьи трусы натянул. Если бы Сунён писал книгу о них с Мингю — это была бы чёртова трагикомедия.

Мингю, вылетая из ванной, цепляет мизинцем ножку кровати. Воет так, что кажется, будто ему стопу отрезали — Сунён жалостливо косит на него из дверного проёма и предлагает пластырь. Мингю — неблагодарное животное — показывает ему средний палец.

Сунён зарекается покупать Мингю еду в этой жизни.

Мингю застёгивает джинсы уже в лифте, Сунён в кои-то веки радуется, что просто стянул с себя вчера кроссовки и теперь нет необходимости возиться со шнурками. Они летят через весь кампус, топчут лужайки и в порыве безбашенного идиотизма даже перемахивают через ряд скамеек (Мингю, конечно, споктыкается и едва не расшибает своё безобразно красивое лицо).

Они расходятся по разным корпусам, Сунён машет на прощание, а Мингю орёт дурным голосом “постарайся не быть худшим в группе, хён!” и улыбается широко-широко, как только щёки не лопаются.

Сунён смеётся всё время, пока взлетает по лестницам и петляет по коридорам, и успевает ровно к началу экзамена. Преподаватель смотрит с плохо скрываемым осуждением, но Сунён только пожимает плечами и пытается продышаться.

Тебе тоже удачи, Ким Мингю.

 

Сунён оказывается предпоследним — не то чтобы это было неожиданно. Мингю ржёт — конечно, он ведь второй по успеваемости, и это просто нечестно. Сунён немного говнится на него, но только из вредности, а не потому что завидует или, блин, обиделся. Мингю только показывает ему язык и противно подмигивает, а на следующий день приносит Сунёну его любимый кофе и большую пиццу с ананасами.

— Только ради тебя, хён, — говорит Мингю и даже отдаёт ананасы со своей половины Сунёну.

— Ты просто не понимаешь, что теряешь, — пытается сказать Сунён, но выходит не особо разборчиво из-за набитых щёк. Мингю смотрит на него почти нежно, так смотрят на глупых младших братьев. Сунён тычет ему локтем под рёбра, и Мингю, ойкнув, роняет свой кусок пиццы на джинсы.

— Боги гневаются на тебя, — смеётся Сунён, а потом сам орёт, когда Мингю, резко дёрнувшись, вцепляется в пиццу в сунёновых руках.

— Человек сам решает свою судьбу, — говорит Мингю с самодовольным видом и дожёвывает украденное, даже несмотря на ананасы.

— Ненавижу тебя, — без особого запала бубнит Сунён, и Мингю размашисто чмокает его в щеку жирными от пиццы губами. — Фу, — морщится Сунён.

И, может быть, немного краснеет.

 

 

Быть соседями с Мингю так же просто, как быть друзьями. Несмотря на чудовищно стыдное знакомство (Сунён смотрел “Боку но Пико”, когда на пороге комнаты возник Мингю — смешной и неловкий в ожидании начала студенческой жизни (Сунён потом объяснился, правда, но вспоминать об этом до сих пор жутко)), они быстро сошлись — и уже спустя неделю Сунён подарил Мингю бутылку соджу, пакет острых куриных лапок и игрушку Сквиртла — стартовый пакет для всех его друзей. Мингю тогда напился за полчаса, сидел красный и притихший, с блестящими глупыми глазами, а Сунён показывал ему видео с енотами на ютубе.

Покупать продукты на двоих, дружно не мыть посуду, меняться футболками и носками — это быстро становится привычкой. Иногда Сунён помогает Мингю с домашкой, а тот в ответ делает Сунёну массаж — у Ким Мингю золотые руки, если про них нет статьи в Википедии, Сунён напишет её сам. 

Перед летними каникулами они пытаются устроить марафон “Гарри Поттера”, но Мингю так ревёт из-за смерти Сириуса, что Сунёну приходится экстренно включать “Мой сосед Тоторо”. Мингю засыпает, обняв Сунёна своими длиннющими конечностями, и это первый раз, когда они проводят ночь в одной постели. Сунён вырубается уже под утро от усталости: слишком много вокруг оказывается Мингю, слишком он живой, горячий, дышащий, и Сунён не знает, куда деть руки и как успокоить заметавшееся сердце. Во сне Мингю жмётся щекой к его ключицам и даже, кажется, задевает их губами.

Сунён потом, конечно, не возвращается к этим мыслям при каждой удобной возможности. Он же не дурак. И от Мингю он не бегает, и в глаза ему не боится посмотреть. И не ссорится с ним по-крупному — впервые за весь год, что они живут вместе.

Они разъезжаются по домам, так и не помирившись, и Сунён считает дни, прошедшие с их последнего разговора, но так и не решается написать. Мингю звонит ему спустя три недели где-то посреди ночи, тянет это своё “Сунён-хёоооооон”, а потом между всхлипами рассказывает о том, что просмотр “Кими но На ва” — это одна из худших идей в его жизни. Они досматривают его вместе — Мингю в окошке скайпа большой и лохматый, и Сунёну хочется сказать что-то вроде “я ужасно скучал” и “прости, что повёл себя как идиот”. 

Он плачет последние полчаса фильма так отчаянно, что едва различает субтитры за пеленой слёз. Мингю называет его плаксой, но Сунён не обижается, только жалеет, что Мингю далеко — и его совсем никак не обнимешь.

 

Где-то между совместным принятием душа (не так стыдно, как могло бы быть, но Сунён всё равно старался не открывать глаза лишний раз) и тем разом, когда Мингю отравился просроченным кимбапом и его вырвало Сунёну на ботинки, сердце Сунёна слабеет окончательно. Хочется странных вещей, типа расчесать отросшие вихры Мингю или взять его за руку, когда они идут к метро из закусочной поздно вечером, а от Мингю пахнет мясом и специями.

Мингю устраивается на работу в кафе на территории кампуса, и Сунён становится его самым преданным клиентом. Часто он дожидается конца смены Мингю за домашкой, чтобы потом вместе пойти в общежитие, спорить, кто первым займёт ванную и кто в этот раз вынесет мусор.

В подарок к рабочим часам Мингю получает пару тёмных кругов под глазами и будильник, переведённый на сорок минут раньше. Он падает на кровать без сил, и всё чаще Сунён делает ему массаж, а потом заворачивает в одеяло, когда Мингю тихо отключается.

Сунён всё ещё не очень хочет думать о том, какие чувства вызывает в нём Мингю. Быть соседями с Мингю, быть друзьями — это легко и естественно, потому что Мингю простой и искренний, как большой мохнатый пёс. У Сунёна не было шансов с самого начала: он тогда истерично махал руками и пытался закрыть видеопроигрыватель, а Мингю улыбнулся, чуть испуганно, но всё равно славно — и всё как-то встало на свои места.

Мингю сопит во сне, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Край его щеки кажется гладким и нежным, и Сунён тянется, чтобы прикоснуться, потому что у него тоже есть слабости, окей? Кожа под его пальцами оказывается совсем тёплой. Сунён не знает, что со всем этим делать.

 

Никто из них не смотрит прогноз погоды. Ливень грохочет об асфальт и козырёк подъезда, под которым они спрятались. У Сунёна полные кроссовки воды, мокрые волосы липнут ко лбу, Мингю выглядит не лучше, нет, он выглядит чудовищно. Сунён не может отвести взгляда от капель, собравшихся во впадине между его ключиц.

На улице тепло и темно, и Мингю оказывается совсем близко. Его лицо прячется в тени, только глаза блестят, блестит кромка зубов между приоткрытых, расслабленных губ. Он смотрит на Сунёна совсем странно, словно видит впервые, нет, словно впервые рассмотрел по-настоящему, и у Сунёна паникой сжимает горло. Вдруг понял?

Когда Мингю сглатывает, его кадык прокатывает под кожей. Сунён, наверное, не видел в жизни ничего сексуальнее. Дождь всё не кончается, и Сунёна бьёт слабой дрожью — то ли от страха, то ли от того, как ему враз становится холодно.

Мингю аккуратно убирает с его лба влажные пряди, и Сунён едва сдерживается от того, чтобы не потянуться вслед за его пальцами, не ткнуться щекой в эту широкую ладонь. 

Даже когда Мингю опускает руку, его прикосновение жжётся, как укус медузы. 

 

Они берут пиво и соджу, заказывают курицу и колу. Сунён бессовестно съедает все огурцы и облизывает пальцы под осуждающим взглядом Мингю. Они так и не определяются с тем, что будут делать или что будут смотреть, поэтому Мингю просто кликает на рандомные видео в предложенных — там какие-то котики, сборки вайнов с падающими из всех возможных позиций людьми и клипы Тэён из SNSD. 

Они не доедают курицу. Мингю комкает в ладони салфетку и, приподнявшись, бросает её в мусорку у стола — мажет, конечно. Сунён отвлекается на видео, где какие-то безумные люди режут раскалённым ножом всякие полезные вещи, и не сразу замечает, что Мингю так и остаётся сидеть, глядя на него.

— Что? — спрашивает Сунён, щурясь.

Мингю пожимает плечами, прикусывает губу, хлопает в ладоши. Его щёки розовые от выпитого, нежный красивый цвет. Мингю закрывает крышку ноутбука и сталкивает его с колен Сунёна на кровать, а потом наклоняется, нависает над Сунёном, жаркий, чуть пьяный, привычный. Его ладонь на сунёновом плече — тяжёлая и твёрдая, и Сунёну жаль, что он в футболке, потому что хочется чувствовать кожей, хочется, хочется—

Мингю целует его сам, медленно и легко, и Сунёну плохо и страшно: он так давно этого ждал, а теперь это происходит, сон, конечно, сладкий тягучий сон. Мингю обнимает его за шею, тянет на себя, и Сунён ведётся — он за Мингю, по-честному, на край света готов. Губы Мингю солёные от курицы, рот — сладкий от колы. Сунён не хочет думать ни о чём, кроме того, как движутся их языки, как рвётся нитка слюны между ними, как Мингю смотрит на него — будто на свете нет ничего важнее и прекраснее. 

“Веришь в бога?” хочет спросить Сунён, потому что он сейчас точно уверовал.

Мингю трогает его живот под футболкой — и мыслей не остаётся совсем.

Всё не так — намного лучше, нет, не бывает, нереально, Мингю целует его за ухом, гладит по шее. Он болезненно ласковый, и Сунён боится, что заплачет или что всё вдруг закончится. Боится, что это выражение исчезнет с лица Мингю, и они вернутся — кто знает как далеко?

Сунён целует его лоб, трётся носом о щеку, жмётся ближе. Может, он надеется, что где-то между его вдохами-выдохами Мингю различит невысказанное “я влюблён в тебя целую вечность, Ким Мингю” и всё решится само, как решалось до этого. Мингю обнимает его за плечи, укладывает рядом с собой, и Сунён кажется себе крошечным и глупым.

— Хён, — зовёт Мингю, и Сунён едва не огрызается “какой я тебе хён”, но сжимает губы, зажмуривается, цепляется за Мингю. Ничего не хочу слушать, только останься — вот, что хочет сказать этим Сунён. Может, Мингю понимает — он всегда был внимательным. Тепло от его ладони расходится где-то над лопаткой Сунёна — словно туда светит солнце. — Хён, я тебя, наверное—

Не договаривает. Смолкает, как видео, когда захлопываешь крышку ноутбука. Сунён прижимается щекой к его груди, широкой и твёрдой. Где-то под рёбрами грохочет сердце — Сунён не уверен, чьё именно.

— Ага, — говорит Сунён зачем-то. Мингю гладит его по волосам.

 

Сунён почему-то всегда считал, что если два взрослых человека нравятся друг другу и знают об этом, они автоматически решают все проблемы. Может, они с Мингю недостаточно взрослые. Может, просто неумные. Они просыпаются в одной постели, совсем рядом — дыхание Мингю щекочет Сунёну щеку. Мингю сонно улыбается ему — его ресницы слабо подрагивают. Кажется, Сунён хочет поцеловать его даже сильнее, чем вчера. 

Не приснилось.

Сунён идёт в ванную чистить зубы — и магия заканчивается.

Они ни о чём не говорят. Мингю ходит вокруг него едва ли не на цыпочках, только раз трогает осторожно за плечо, когда приносит кофе. Уходит на работу, и всё в страшной оглушающей тишине, хотя у них никогда не бывает тихо, даже если они молчат.

Сунён лежит немного в своей кровати, потом в кровати Мингю. Уже чёрт знает, чего ему хочется, ну, кроме аннигиляции вселенной. Их крошечная общажная комната кажется слишком огромной для одного Сунёна — даже с кучей его смешавшихся, спутавшихся чувств. Мингю поцеловал его, Мингю сказал больше, чем Сунён надеялся когда-либо услышать, Мингю-Мингю-Мингю—

Всё замыкается в этом имени — сосед, лучший друг, человек, которого я люблю.

Сунён засыпает — от усталости и нервов, измотанный этой новой надеждой и неизведанными возможностями. Подушка Мингю кажется куда мягче и пахнет она тоже по-своему.

Сунён открывает глаза, когда его мягко трясут за плечо. Это Мингю, он склоняется над Сунёном, улыбка тихая — одни губы.

— Взял тебе кофе, хён, — говорит Мингю и убирает сунёновы волосы с лица. Сунён, безвольный после сна, цепляется за его пальцы, сам жмётся к ним щекой, губами, кончиком носа. 

— Мингю-я, — шепчет Сунён, его голос дрожит. Он зажмуривается: так страшно, будто собираешься прыгнуть с парашютом. — Ким Мингю. Я очень хочу смотреть с тобой видео про котят и дальше.

Мингю хмыкает у него над ухом. Сунён сглатывает ком в горле и продолжает:

— И иногда целовать тебя. Нет, не иногда. Постоянно. Мне всегда хочется тебя поцеловать, не знаю, что с этим делать. Ты очень красивый, знаешь же? Хочу снять с тебя рубашку. Боже, — Сунён закрывает лицо руками от стыда и безысходности. — Ты мне нравишься. Я просто уточняю.

Он так и не решается взглянуть на Мингю, а тот молчит и даже дышит как-то совсем тихо.

— Кофе остынет, хён, — говорит Мингю мягко, будто ребёнку, и Сунён кивает. Чувствует движение рядом — Мингю наклоняется и целует его в макушку, скользит губами по виску, задевая край сунёновой ладони. — Ты мне тоже, хён. Очень.

Когда Сунён убирает руки от лица, Мингю улыбается ему широко и уверенно, будто знает, что у них всё будет окей, и Сунёну тоже хочется в это верить.

— Мне понравилось про рубашку, — Мингю едва не смеётся, а Сунён, кажется, краснеет всем лицом. Он дёргается к Мингю, цепляет его за ворот и жмётся губами к ключицам, к золотой нежной коже. Мингю ужасно смешно ойкает и едва не роняет сунёнов кофе. 

— Я был проклят в день, когда нас решили поселить вместе, — выдыхает Сунён, и Мингю смеётся — громко и светло. Сунён прижимается к его рту своим, но поцеловаться по-человечески ужасно сложно, когда вы оба идиоты, которые не могут перестать ржать.

У Сунёна болит живот и совсем немножечко сердце, но по-хорошему — словно ему тесно в груди от всех этих нежных и глупых чувств.


End file.
